


a compilation of random lyrics that hit

by justanonlinelove



Series: lists of lyrics [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: just my obligatory bad content
Series: lists of lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	a compilation of random lyrics that hit

"it's impossible to get you off my mind / i think about a hundred thoughts and you are ninety-nine" - one day by tate mcrae

hm. you're at least like. twenty-three at bare minimum

i think about you when i think about soulmates. i don't think you would be mine.

"one moment we're broken and then we're fine" - teenage mind by tate mcrae

ha mood because bipolar ii

i'm taking that lyric out of context because i like it better that way

"i won't fight for love if you won't meet me halfway" - all i want by olivia rodrigo

YES THAT TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO LEARN

i love olivia rodrigo and i love that show iconic mwah

"i just want to be someone / well doesn't everyone" - someone to you by banners

I WANNA BE SOMEBODY TO SOMEONE

that song SLAPS

it just hits different

"wish i were heather" - heather by conan gray

fuck being heather

i'm me, and if you don't love me for that, your loss

i hate heather lmao

"i feel like a failure if i don't skip breakfast and lunch" - smaller than this by sara kays

haha. hahaha. ha. 

lmao mood

it be like that sometimes man

recovery ain't easy

i still look at those proana blogs on bad days

"find someone that loves you better than i do darling i know / 'cause you remind me every day i'm not enough but i still stay" - july by noah cyrus

i'm not good at leaving when i should

but i'm getting better

i'm getting better

"circling around the kitchen / why has nothing changed" - pigeon by cavetown

sometimes it just feels like nothing's ever going to change

aight tis all for tonight


End file.
